Sora Ryuu
by Fantasy Dreamer1992
Summary: What if Naruto had a friend growing up? Sora has a new Kekkei Genkai that sets her apart and not in a good way. How much of a difference would a having a friend make on Naruto's life?
1. Mob

Tsunade and Shizune were walking through another one of the uncountable towns they passed through to a local gambling hall. Shizune sighed thinking of how Tsunade was going to lose even more money in this small town alone and increase their already massive debt. No matter how much she pleaded with Tsunade to cut back on her drinking and gambling it was no use, she may as well have been talking to brick wall.

While Shizune was wrapped up in her thoughts, Tsunade came to an abrupt halt causing Shizune to walk into her.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama I wasn't-" Shizune started to apologize but stopped when she realized that Tsunade wasn't listening to her. " Tsunade-sama what's wrong why did you stop," Shizune asked seeing Tsunade's focus was off in the distance.

"Do you hear that Shizune? It sounds like a mob." Tsunade asked her confused apprentice.

Just as Shizune was about to declare that she had no idea what Tsunade was talking about she realized that she could hear faint yelling and crying in the distance. But before she could say anything to Tsunade asking what they should do, Tsunade had already sprinted towards the source of the yelling.

Shizune ran after her yelling for her slow down and wait for her. Tsunade ignored her and kept running and did not slow down until the mob was in sight. Many of the people in the mob had makeshift weapons of rocks, sticks, pretty much what ever they could get their hands on. But everyone in the crowd had one thing in common they were facing into an alley and shouting some nonsense about demons and monster.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tsunade yelled at the mob she was ignored until she grabbed one of the men and directed the question at him.

She could smell the alcohol on the man as he answered her question, "We're just ridding the town of a demon that's been hanging around town scaring off everyone coming through tow-." He never finished his sentence as Tsunade threw him aside after hearing the cry of pain coming from the alley that sounded like a child in a lot of pain.

Shizune arrived just in time to see Tsunade shoving her way into the center of the mob toward the alley. She winced as she saw Tsunade using her strength to shove people aside not caring what happened to them. Shizune followed Tsunade into the crowd as she heard a child scream in pain.

As Tsunade got to the alley entrance and saw that 'demon' was nothing but a helpless little kid she completely lost it. The men that had been the beating the pathetic looking kid had turned around when they heard the commotion in the crowd could not believe that a woman had gotten through the crowd without a single scratch on her. Before they had a chance to ask anything other than "How in the world did you-." Tsunade had punched them through the nearest wall.

"Now if the rest of you know what's best for you than you better get out of my sight and not come back!" Tsunade snarled at the mob, after seeing what happened to their leaders everyone ran away from the alley as fast as their legs could carry them. Once the last of the mob disappeared into the town Tsunade turned to check on the poor kid. And noticed exactly why the people had called the child a demon, the little girl had a dragon tail. Her nails looked like claws (Think of Naruto's nails when he uses the Kyuubi's power)

Shizune and Tsunade could not believe the kid's condition she looked like she could be no older than two. She looked like she was nothing but skin and bones the shirt she was wearing was so huge it looked like a dress. They saw that that the townspeople had broken a large number of bones and that the kid was covered in filth although it probably covered up a lot of bruises. She had a few cuts that looked like they would need stitches but they did not look too deep. They had yet to check for any internal damage but it looked so far like the kid would come close but would pull through if she got help she badly needed.

"Its alright, we're not going to hurt you. We're going to help you get better." Shizune softly said to the girl while slowly approaching the girl. The girl's only response was to moan and to try and curl into a ball to shield herself from more pain.

Tsunade was rooted to the spot at the sight of the girl's blood reminding her of her lover Dan and her little brother Nawaki. But she forced herself to take a deep breath and approach the small badly injured girl knowing Shizune would need help to heal her. She did not want this child to die just because of some stupid villagers beating her when she could help her to live.

Tsunade's and Shizune's hands started to glow with as soothing green light as they checked the girl for any internal injuries. They found a fair amount of internal damage. Tsunade took in a sharp breath as she realized that one of the girl's ribs was resting just above the girl's lungs. _If we were just a second longer in getting here this girl would be dead. _Tsunade thought glad that they had given this girl a chance to live another day.

Shizune had used a justu to put the girl to sleep so she could avoid the pain of her injuries for a few hours. Working together Tsunade and Shizune were able to heal the girl to a point where it was safe to move the girl, without injuring her further. Shizune kept basic medical equipment with her at all times so they were able to temporarily bandage the girls wounds and splint the broken bones, until they could get her to a hospital.

Tsunade was glad that this town was large enough to have a small hospital, when most of the towns they passed through had no hospital. After only an hour in the hospital they saved the girl's life again, when one of the doctors had tried to give her a lethal injection. The doctor needless to say needed his own room once Tsunade was done with him. Shizune shuddered just thinking about it, if there was one thing Tsunade hated more than people who tried to hurt kids it would be losing, and perverts.

Only a couple of the doctors had helped Tsunade and Shizune with treating the girl. The two doctors were disgusted with their coworkers for not even bothering to help the kid, and for trying to kill her.

It had taken a couple of hours but they had managed to get the girl clean, they had to cut off most of her hair it was so badly matted and filthily. They had discovered that her hair was a sun kissed yellow color, they had originally thought her hair was dark brown (Ewww). Her tail had looked dark blue when they first saw the girl but it turned out to be sky blue. The doctors had no clue who the girl was and realized the girl must be an orphan, which had been pretty obvious from the start.

The girl was on the small side and could really use some food, they could easily see her ribs. The girl had a couple of her ribs broken along with her right arm and left leg. Many more bones had been fractured throughout her body, but they would be healed in a couple of weeks. She was also covered in bruises that were still forming and swelling.

Tsunade and Shizune took turns to sleep so that one of them would be awake when the girl woke up. They were curious to find out if the tail was caused by a new bloodline trait.

The girl didn't wake up until late the next day. Shizune was the one awake at the time and woke Tsunade as the girl started to moan and squirm in the hospital bed. As the girl opened her eyes and the two saw them for them first time they were slightly shocked by what they saw.

'Damn her eyes make me think of Orochimaru's Tsunade thought.

The girl's eyes were the same sky blue color as her tail but they had a split pupil like a snake eye. The girl blinked at them for a moment before trying to move away from the pair and only succeeded in causing herself more pain.

"Whoa its okay we're not going to hurt you. Don't move you'll only hurt yourself by moving." Shizune said to the girl hoping to calm her down. Her words however did not calm the girl down as she hoped they would they only seemed to confuse the girl further.

"Wait kid do you not know who to talk at all?" Tsunade asked the girl the confused look on her face was answer enough. "Oh Great now we have to teach the kid to talk before we can get any answers out of her."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade had to say the girl was a fast learner she had picked up talking pretty quick she had spent a couple of weeks in the hospital before she was able to leave. The only two doctors who had helped to treat the girl had helped teach her how to talk. Once the girl was well enough to travel Tsunade and Shizune continued their travels with the girl.

The girl had over the month she knew Tsunade and Shizune slowly managed to explain her past to the pair. They found out that she remembered everything since she had hatched that's right hatched. The girl's mother was a dragon, they had not believed the girl at first because well who would believe that. But Tsunade had remembered asking Sarutobi about the different kinds of summons there were in the world. He had told her that there were hundreds of different kinds, and the dragon summons were one example. Sarutobi had told her that the dragon summons were very choosey about their summoners and had as far as he knew only had one summoner that had disappeared.

She did not know who her father was so that was a dead end. But the girl told them what her mother had said to herself after she hatched. Her mom had said something about a filthy snake summoner experimenting with her egg before she could escape with it. Tsunade knew that Orochimaru had to be the cause of the girl's condition. After some testing Tsunade had figured out the girl was half dragon half human.

The girl did not have a name so they had named her Sora because of the color of her scales and eyes (Sora means sky). They figured out that Sora was about two and a half years old, it helped that Sora could remember her entire life and that her memories did not fade like with most people.

Sora was very nervous around new people mainly because of how they reacted to her tail and her eyes if they got close enough to see them, but she was very open with Tsunade and Shizune. Once Sora found out that the pair were ninjas and saw what they could do she decided that's what she wanted to be to. Tsunade had only promised to teach Sora the transformation jutsu so that she could at least walk around town without people staring at her.

Shizune loved having Sora around it was like having a little sister. It was also nice to have her around because Tsunade could not spend as much money as before because they had a little kid to take care of.

By the time Sora was about four they had found out that most snakes loathed Sora and she hated them as well, but she liked lizards. Sora could understand what reptiles were saying to her, she told them that snakes called her a lot of really bad names and tried to bite her a lot. Sora had developed a pretty good immunity to poison because of all the snake bites she had gotten over the years.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaa-san come on you promised to teach me how to be a ninja," Sora pleaded desperately.

"For the last time I said I would only teach you how to do the transformation jutsu so that you don't have to put up with people staring." Tsunade yelled at the little girl walking next to her.

"Pretty please, you know I want to be a ninja," Sora begged her.

"Alright fine if you want to be a ninja so badly than I'll send you to the Leaf Village and you can learn there," Tsunade snapped. Sora tripped shocked that her adopted kaa-san had actually agreed. Shizune was shocked as well by the answer.

"Really you will? Oh thank you kaa-san!" Sora had jumped up and given Tsunade the strongest hug a five could give, which given she was easily twice as strong most five year olds was pretty strong.

"But Tsunade-sama you said you were never going back to the village again." Shizune hesitantly said.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere near that village again," Tsunade replied.

"But then how are we goin-?" Shizune started to say.

"I know exactly what we're going to do," Tsunade said with a smile on her face. Shizune and Sora could only exchange confused looks at her answer.


	2. Enter Ryuu Sora

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto although Sora is totally mine.

Authors note: Okay I was so happy to finally finish the first chapter that I rushed it out and forgot to write a note. I will not update this story very often I will try to update once a month that is my new years goal. J

**Chapter 2**

"**Kami I hate being stuck with guard duty, it's so boring," Takeshi moaned to his companion for what had to be the fifth or sixth time in just the last two hours.**

"**Oh just shut the hell up would you, I'm sick and tired of listening to you complain!" Riku's patience with his fellow chuunin had finally reached its limit.**

"**Oh come on you can't tell me you like being assigned with gate guard duty it's the worst," Takeshi asked.**

"**I never said I liked it, but it is an important duty that we perform for the village. So if you have nothing to say except to complain then I suggest that you shut up before I do it for you," Riku calmly stated like they were doing nothing more than discussing the weather.**

**Takeshi immediately gulped and shut up, Riku had a reputation of being a bad person to cross.**

**The silence lasted for about another hour before it was once again broken by Takeshi clearing his throat.**

"**What is it Takeshi?" Riku asked thinking how next he got guard duty that he was going to ask paired with someone else.**

"**I just wanted to say that there's a kid walking by herself up the road to the village."**

**Riku turned his head to look and sure enough there was the girl just reaching the gate and looking around. Once the girl spotted the two chuunin at the guard both she made her way over to them.**

**As the girl got closer to them the guard's couldn't help but be stunned for a moment as they took in the girl's appearance. The girl couldn't be any older than five or six and she was traveling by herself. The girl had bright yellow hair that you could have called sun-kissed. It was held in a ponytail that went just past her shoulders. The girl was wearing a pair navy of goggles (think of swimming goggles). She had on a sky blue t-shirt and navy pants that matched her goggles; she also wore a pair of navy ninja sandals. **

**Now none of this had shocked the chuunin pair until they noticed that the girl had a sky blue tail. Yeah that's right a tail that was the girl's t-shirt which was also sky blue. The girl's nails were more like claws than finger nails (think of Naruto's nails when he uses the Kyuubi's chakra or Kiba's nails).**

**The girl took a deep breath "Hello my name is Ryuu Sora, my Kaa- I mean Tsunade-sama of the Sannin sent me here when I told her I wanted to be a ninja."**

**Riku and Takeshi exchanged looks and got over their shock, while Takeshi burst out laughing.**

"**Sorry kid but you have got to work on your jokes if you want to fool anyone especially a ninja." Was all Takeshi managed to say before he burst out laughing again.**

"**I'm not lying she told me if I wanted to be a ninja than I would have to come to Konoha." Sora was getting angry she knew Tsunade's plan was stupid, no one would listen to her.**

"**Alright then if you expect us to believe you then I hope you have some kind of proof." Riku told Sora still thinking that she was doing this for a dare or something with her friends.**

"**Oh yeah I forgot Tsunade said to give this to the gate guards when I got here," Sora pulled off the backpack she had on and pulled out scroll sealed with the Senju symbol.**

**Riku took the letter from the girl and opened it so he and Takeshi could read it.**

_**To random Chuunin gate guards,**_

_**I Senju Tsunade member of the legendary Sanin have sponsored Ryuu Sora to enter the academy for ninja training.**_

_**This is all the information you chuunin need to know. Just take the brat to talk to the Sandaime and he will take care of everything.**_

_**If you guards decide to be idiots and not believe this letter, Sora has one of my slug summons with her as further proof.**_

_**If you give her any problems at all whether its about you not believing any of this or her tail then there will hell to pay!!**_

_**Just bring Sora to the Hokage as soon as you read this letter.**_

_**Senju Tsunade of the Sannin**_

**Takeshi and Riku exchanged looks of surprise after reading the letter. They knew this was a real letter from Tsunade but still wished to see further proof. **

"**Alright kid where's this slug summons your supposed to have with you?" Takeshi wasted no time trying to get a confirmation about the letter.**

"**She's in my backpack resting out of the sun hold on a sec." Sora opened they main section of her pack to reveal a white slug with a turquoise stripe down the center of its back.**

"**Greetings it is a pleasure to meet you both my name is Katsuya," The small slug said to the two guards bowing her head slightly.**

**Alright for the readers that realized this is the boss slug you all get a cookie.**

Riku sighed. "Well alright then I guess that's proof enough. Come on Sora, one of us is supposed to bring you to see the Hokage.

"Wait your just going to bring the kid there just like that?" Takeshi asked his companion confused.

"Don't be stupid Takeshi we have more than enough proof that Sora is telling the truth. Besides Tsunade is the only one with the contract for the slugs and I don't know about you but I would rather not piss off a Sannin." For the second time that day Takeshi decided that it was in his best interests to shut the hell up.

"Follow me Sora I'll take you to talk to Hokage. Takeshi stay here and watch the gate." Riku ordered and started to walk toward the Hokage tower.

Sora snatched her pack off the ground and pulled it back on. Katsuyu climbed out of the bag and moved to sit on Sora's right shoulder. Sora had to run after Riku before she lost him in the crowds.

The walk to the Hokage tower terrified Sora, she hated being in crowds. The fact that the villagers were staring and pointing and at her tail didn't really do much to make her more comfortable.

When they finally arrived at the tower Sora was relieved and let out breath wishing that Tsunade or Shizune could be with her.

"You'll be fine Sora just relax its okay." Katsuya told Sora knowing she was terrified without her adopted family who had become her protectors.

Riku led Sora into the Hokage's office after receiving a go ahead from the secretary.

"Ah, Riku, what brings you here. I thought you had guard duty?" The Sandaime asked looking up from his mountain of paper work as he heard the door open. Sora looked at the old man sitting behind the massive pile of paper work. He was wearing a red hat that had white section surrounding the kanji for fire on the front in red. His robes were white while the shirt underneath them was red. The old man had a small white beard, he had a kind face that seemed to hold a great deal of sorrow but laughter and smiles as well.

"Yes I do I just came to drop of a girl that Tsunade-sama sent to the village to join the academy. She sent a letter with the girl telling us that we were to bring the girl right to you."

"Thank you Riku. I'm guessing the girl standing behind you was the one sent by my student then."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"You are dismissed Riku," Sarutobi told the chuunin.

Riku bowed to the Hokage and left through the door after giving Sora a reassuring squeeze of her shoulder.

Sarutobi took a moment to look at the girl before speaking. "What your name?"

"My name is Ryuu Sora, Hokage-sama." Sora nervously shuffled her feet hating being the center of attention.

"Sky Dragon; I have to say I can see what you got your name from." Sarutobi told the nervous girl hoping to put her at ease.

**(Okay Ryuu means dragon and Sora means Sky. Okay not that creative but I thought it was fitting)**.

"Tsunade-sama and Shizune nee-chan named me after they saved me when I was younger." Sora thought the old man seemed nice enough and that helped to reassure her.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama but Tsunade-sama wishes for me to tell you that she wants you to read the letter that she sent with Sora first before you ask any questions." Katsuya felt that it was time to intervene and help Sora out as she was very shy and timid around new people until she got to know them. Once Sora got to know you she was a little blur of crazy energy that could be very forward and open.

"Katsuya I didn't see you its been years since I last saw you. How are you, and how is Tsunade? I'm going to guess that you split apart and part of you is with Tsunade right now correct?"

"I have been well Hokage-sama as has Tsunade-sama. Yes another part of me is with Tsunade at this moment and Tsunade asks me to tell you to just hurry up and read the scroll." Katsuyu calmly replied to the Hokage she was used to relaying messages for her summoner.

At this Sora pulled off her pack and put it on the floor and pulled out two scrolls one larger than the other. The larger scroll was marked 'Hokage' and the other 'counsel.'

Sarutobi took the proffered scrolls from Sora he told her to sit in one of the chairs on the side of the room while he read the scroll. He opened the scroll marked 'Hokage' first and began to read.

_Sarutobi-sensei,_

_Alright as I'm sure the brat has told you her name is Ryuu Sora. Shizune and I picked her up during our travels. Sora wants to become a ninja since I don't want to teach the little brat everything from scratch, I decided to send her to the village for training and then one day when she is older I will train her myself._

_Alright I'm sure you want to know all about the little brat, I just have to ask that you not ask her to many questions she does not like discussing her past and with good reason. I will write all I can in this letter all I ask is that you not share all the details with the damn council. Once you finish reading the scroll you will understand._

_Sora has just turned six. We figure her birthday is on August 17th__ it's the best guess we have been able to make all things considering. Okay one thing you do need to now about her is that her 'traits' are caused by a I suppose you could it a bloodline if you come right down to it._

_We only know so much about the brat's past because she has a photographic memory she can remember everything that has happened to her since she was born._

_Alright to get right to the point, Sora is half dragon and half human. The easiest way to explain how that is possible would be Orochimaru and his twisted experiments to make the most powerful ninjas. I don't think I need to go into detail. _

_I believe that Orochimaru captured Sora's mother right before she laid an egg and used seals to prevent her from escaping right back home. After the egg was laid he probably injected it with human DNA to see what would happen. As you can probably guess Sora's mother escaped with the egg and when Sora hatched and her mother saw Sora she left her to die in the woods. Sora told us that she was taken in by a wolf pack who found her. She lived with them for about two years till they thought that she was old enough to return to a human village. Sora told us that she could understand the wolves language it probably has something to being raised with them from birth or its some weird summon thing. _

_The pack that raised Sora brought her to the closest village I guess figuring that Sora would be taken in because she was a human albeit with a tail thus a member of a human pack. Bad idea people don't react very well to a little girl with slit pupils, claws for nails, and a tail they automatically assumed that Sora was a demon. It really didn't help that Sora couldn't speak Japanese and talk to the local villagers._

_The villagers attacked Sora repeatedly for about a week before they decided that they needed to get rid of the demon. Its at this time that Shizune and I found and saved the brat from the mob, it's a good thing that we were in the village at that time if we had been a second or two later Sora would have been dead. If not because of the villagers than because of the sheer number of her injuries. _

_Shizune and I were able to heal the brat and decided to bring her with us mostly because if we didn't the brat would be dead in a week and she needed to learn how to take care of herself. _

_Alright, I was able to discover that because Sora is a hybrid she has abilities that are pretty much the equivalent of a Kekkei Genkai. If you come right down to it technically it is a Kekkei Genkai What we've discovered about it so far is that it resulted in Sora's tail, eyes, claws, and teeth. It has enhanced all five of her senses although that comes with its disadvantages. She is also about twice as strong and fast as kids her age. The Kekkei Genkai also gives Sora the ability to talk to reptiles, unfortunately snakes will have nothing to do with Sora the best guess I can make as to why is because of some centuries old grudge. This has been all we have been able to discover so far mostly because Sora will not explain in more detail. I believe that Sora will develop more abilities as she gets older but until then I can only guess at what they might be._

_We decided to call this Kekkei Genkai Ryuu. Yeah I know Dragon is not the most creative name but it fit's the bill. DO NOT tell the council that Sora is half dragon, you know how they would react to that, just tell them that it is a new Kekkei Genkai that I discovered in the brat._

_The other scroll that I sent with Sora is for the council it should satisfy them. At the bottom of this scroll I have sealed some scrolls for Sora when she graduates from the academy._

_Oh yeah one last thing I told Sora to come to you if she has a problems but until she gets to know you she won't ask for any help. So please just keep an eye out for Sora I hate to something happen to the little brat. I feel like I should warn you that I have checked Sora's chakra levels and they are insanely high for a kid her age. Ah who am I kidding they could easily be at high Chuunin level and her charka coils are still forming I have given her some scrolls about chakra control exercises. So the kid will have problems with the lower ranked jutsus until she can bring up her chakra control._

_Thanks for helping Sarutobi it means a lot to me I would come to the village myself but I just can't bring myself to. Send me a message when the brat makes Chuunin rank that is when I will except her as an apprentice._

_Senju Tsunade the Slug Sannin _

Sarutobi finished reading the scroll and took a deep pull on his pipe thinking over its contents. Sarutobi had no doubts that the council might cause some problems but not anything he couldn't handle.

"Katsuya please tell Tsunade that I will do as she asks."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Katsuyu paused for a moment to relay the Sandaime's answer to Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama wishes for me to thank you once more and asks that I stay with you to aid you with the council."

"Thank you Katsuya with you to support me and Tsunade's scroll the council should not pose a problem." Sarutobi was glad that boss slug was staying to help with the council it would makes things almost to easy compared to most matters involving the council.

"Sora, why don't you come with me and we can get you an apartment to live in while you are in the village." It made the Sandaime sad to know that he could easily think of an apartment building with plenty of space.

Sora nodded. Tsunade had told her that the Hokage was a kind person and that she could trust him but she was still wary of him and she hated it. Sora liked to spend time with people living with the pack had been nice but it was not the same as spending time with people. Sora wanted to be able to trust easily but because of the stupid villagers she just couldn't bring her self to trust many people. Because of this Sora had become a very good judge of people's characters and actions.

The Sandaime stood up and led the way out telling his secretary that he would be out of his office for the rest of the day. They walked through the village with the villagers bowing to the Hokage but still managing to send the pair curious looks as they walked by. Sora was glad that the villagers kept their distance it helped to calm her enough to take a better look at the village. It was a beautiful place, one that Sora hoped call home one day.

It took them about fifteen minutes to reach a small apartment complex the Sandaime led the way inside. He walked over to the counter and talked to the complex owner for a few minutes before he was handed a set of keys.

Sora followed the Sandaime up the stairs to the top floor. Sora was confused surely these were the most expensive apartments when she voiced her concerns the Sandaime told her to not worry about saying she would receive a monthly payment to help her pay for everything.

"Well this will be your apartment Sora. There is only one other person living on this floor I'm sure you will both become good friends." Sora stared at the old man confused why was he so sure that she would become good friends with her neighbor. Sarutobi chuckled at the look on the girls face "Believe me Sora you will understand what I mean when you meet your neighbor."

Sora opened the door to her apartment and spent a few minutes exploring her new home while the Hokage waited for to finish exploring so he could show her around the village.

The apartment opened onto a small kitchen on the left side of the room there was fridge, a stove and a couple of cabinets above the counter there was a sink as well. In the center of the room there was a small wooden table with two chairs. On the right side of the room there was a small navy colored couch and in the corner there was a small bookcase next to the couch there was a small end table. In the back left corner of the apartment there was a small bed with a night stand next to it. About a foot away from the night stand there was a small dresser. The apartment's bathroom was in the right corner it was small but functional with a sink, toilet, and bathtub.

Sora pulled off her pack and put it on the couch before she joined the Hokage back out in the hallway. Katsuya decided to stay in the apartment where she could rest for a couple of hours before the Sandaime called a council meeting.

The Sandaime showed Sora around the village for a couple of hours and pointed out where everything was. Sora had arrived at the village early that morning so it was now about noon. Sarutobi decided to bring Sora to the park knowing that since it was a Saturday they were likely to run into at least one of Sora's future classmates. It them about ten minutes to walk over to the park when they arrived Sora looked at the Hokage confused.

"Sora I brought you over to the park because I know that we will probably run into some of your classmates. Besides it's a good idea for you to make some friends they can help you learn your way around the village.

"Oh, ok." Sora was nervous about going to over to other kids they always picked on her and made fun of her tail and eyes.

"Its alright Sora I'm not going anywhere except to sit down on one of the benches." Sarutobi had a pretty good idea about why Sora was nervous.

Sora slowly made her way over to the group of kids that were just getting ready to play a game of ninja.

One of kids noticed her walking over to them pointed her out to the rest of the group. The kids had frozen and were staring not so much at Sora but at her tail.

"Whoa is that real?" One of the kids asked.

"Why the hell do you have a tail?" Another one of the kids blurted out.

Before Sora had a chance to answer one of kids in the group gathered up his courage and grabbed Sora's tail to see if it was real. This action of course freaked poor Sora out who was already overwhelmed by size of the group. Sora's reaction was to flick her tail out of the kid's grip but the kid had a tight grip on it and only let go when he was yanked to the ground.

"Can you guys please back off a little bit," Sora asked praying they would back off even just a little bit so she could think clearly. The kids realized they were practically on top of the girl so they stepped back a little bit.

"So what's with the tail?" A girl with blond hair asked taking charge.

"Um it's a Kekkei Genkai called Ryuu. As far I know I'm the only one who has it." Sora was praying that they would accept that and not pressure her about it to much like everyone else.

"If it's a Kekkei Genkai then why are you the only one who has it what about your family? What's your name anyway?" The blond haired girl was without a doubt the one in charge.

"Well my name is Ryuu Sora. I'm an orphan so I don't have any family left at least not that I know of anyway."

"Oh well, that's too bad. So what exactly does your Kekkei Genkai do other than give you a tail?" The girl was clearly not planning on stopping the interrogation any time soon.

"Well it improves all five of my senses and makes me stronger and faster. But that's all I know about it so far." Sora decided not tell them she could talk to reptiles it would probably get her labeled as a freak.

"Really that's it. It doesn't seem all that different than the Inuzuka clan's jutsus oh well so do you want to play ninja with us?" Sora couldn't help the grin that came onto her face at the girl's invitation she was never allowed to play with the other kids.

As the group started to organize teams Sora took a look around to find a hiding spot. But instead of finding a place to hide she saw a little boy with spiky sun kissed blonde hair the same shade as her hair. The boy was wearing a white T-shirt with a red spiral on the front and navy colored pants. He was sitting all by himself on the swing watching the group and looking downright depressed.

"Um hey you guys forgot about that kid over there did you see if he wanted to play too." The boy had looked up at Sora's question and was staring at her in shock.

"We're not allowed to play with him our parents have told all of us to stay away from him. If you don't want to get in trouble I'd stay away from him, all the villagers say he's either a monster or a demon either way all he is trouble," The girl told Sora realizing that Sora didn't know the stay away from the little boy.

Something inside of Sora snapped at the girl's words. The girl had with out any why of knowing of course that she just crossed the line. Sora couldn't stand anyone calling another person a demon or monster it was what the villagers had called her after all.

"Well then fine if you won't let him play too then I'm not playing either." Sora left the group and walked over to where the boy was sitting he had a stunned look on his face.

"Alright fine be that way Sora go play with that little freak see if we care." The girl shouted and they walked off to go play ninja away from the freak and his new friend.

"Hi my name is Ryuu Sora. What's your name?" The boy stared at her his mouth hanging open. The boy had three whisker marks on each side of his face and bright sky blue eyes.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. You don't have to play with you'll just get in trouble. If not with your parents, then with all the other kids." Naruto expected the girl to run off and leave him there but she surprised him again.

"Now why would I do that all the other kids were just being mean and then you wouldn't have anyone to play with," Sora told Naruto giving him one of her brightest smiles which unfortunately gave Naruto a good view of Sora's sharper than normal teeth it freaked him out a little bit but then again his canines are bigger than usual.

"But won't you get in trouble for talking to me?" This girl was confusing him the only people who were ever nice to him where jiji, the Hokage, and Ayame and Teuchi, the owners of Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

"Why should I care what anyone else says I like to judge people for myself. People call me a demon and a monster all the time because of my Kekkei Genkai but I'm not so why should I listen when they call you one." Naruto couldn't help but think that this was all to good to be true.

"But what about your family won't care at all?" Naruto asked still stunned.

"I'm an orphan. Although I guess you could say that two kunoichi who raised me sort of adopted me unofficially. But they wouldn't care they trusted me enough to let me come to the village so I could enter the ninja academy they trust me enough to make my own decisions."

"You really mean all that?" Naruto prayed to Kami that it was this would be his first chance to have a friend.

"Course I do silly come on lets go play on the playground." Sora grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him over to the slide. Naruto couldn't help the massive grin and laugh that came out as he and Sora played together.

The Sandaime had been watching the entire time and smiled glad that Naruto finally had found a friend. He watched the two children playing together it felt like some of the burden had been taken of his shoulders. He pulled out the camera that had been sealed in the scroll and took a picture. Shizune had left him her own letter sealed in Tsunade's scroll asking the Hokage to remind Sora to take lots of pictures and make a scrap book for her to see next time they met.

Sarutobi let the two kids play for another hour or two before he decided to bring the pair out for dinner. Naruto of course insisted on Ichiraku's after he learned his new friend had never had ramen before. Ayame helped take a bunch more pictures to commemorate Sora's first friend and day in the leaf village.

**Okay here's the end of chapter 2. **

**Sorry it took so long to come out school started and with it cross country season. Not getting off the boss until 4:30 in the afternoon doesn't help of course. You can thank a inspiring snow day for this chapter along with Christmas break.**

**Next chapter will be a time skip to graduation from the academy. **

**Review or I will set all 9 of the bijju on you. Last chapter I had 23 views but no reviews what the hell people. A reviewed story makes a happy author and a happy author is motivated to write faster.**


	3. Village secret

**Author's note: Okay I'm really sorry about not getting this chapter out sooner. I had most of this chapter written a month after chapter 2 but I got stuck with the whole Mizuki scene at the end of the chapter, that and I've been busy doing stuff at school.**

**I forgot to mention in the last 2 chapters who may Beta was its Ellariayan20 one of my best friends, my other friends are helping to touch up the story as well.**

**I'd like to thank left shoulder and Ricktor705 for reviewing last chapter. Out of the 20 plus people they were the only ones who reviewed and Left Shoulder is one of my friends so yeah please review.**

**I'd like to thank the other people who alerted and added this story to their favorites, but next time would you please leave a quick review I'd be happy with 'good job'. Reviews make me so happy and hyper that my I was told to shut up and calm down like 10 times by Ellariayan.**

**Without further ado on with the story.**

"Naruto get your lazy butt out of bed, we're going to be late." Sora was getting extremely frustrated with her best friend she had been trying for the past five minutes to wake him with no luck.

Naruto's only response to her attempts to wake him up had been to groan and shove his head under his pillow. It was at times like these that Sora was glad her apartment was right next to Naruto's otherwise he would probably would have missed the Genin exam and then she would have had to put up with his sulking and pouting for another year.

"Alright then Naruto I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice. I'll just eat some of your favorite ramen cups since you don't care enough to get up." Sora counted to three knowing that if that didn't get him up nothing would.

"Don't touch my ramen cups I've been saving those for a special occasion!" Naruto yelled jumping out of bed tackling Sora to the ground.

"Get off of me Naruto, I wasn't going to touch your ramen cups I just had to wake you up or we would have been late," Sora snapped pushing Naruto off of her.

"Wait, late for what?" Naruto asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"The Genin exam you baka we can't be late or we might fail." Sora sighed wishing her friend didn't take quite so long to wake and get his brain working.

Naruto started panicking, "Oh crap we can't be late for the exam, we have to pass this year." Naruto grabbed a bright orange jump suit that he had just gotten the other day started to pull his shirt off.

"Oh sweet Kami, Naruto go change in the bathroom or at least give me time to get out first," Sora shook her head at Naruto's sheepish look as he stumbled into the bathroom.

Sora sat down at Naruto's small table to wait while he got dressed. She winced when she heard a loud thud that was most likely Naruto smacking his head into the sink as he got something out of his cabinet underneath.

Naruto came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. Sora rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't in the middle of a nightmare. Naruto her best and only real friend had just come out of the bathroom wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and his usual dark green goggles.

Sora resisted the urge to claw her eyes out. "Naruto what the hell are you wearing its hideous, and I'm pretty sure it just burned my eyes."

"What isn't it cool, you told me to buy some new clothes." Naruto asked he thought he did a good job of finding a new cool outfit. The shop keeper had told him it looked great and had given it to him for free.

"Naruto we're trying to become ninja and bright orange jumpsuits scream here I am kill me! A little bit of orange is fine but a jumpsuit that is almost completely orange is a crime against nature.

"Come on its not that bad," Naruto protested knowing that the jumpsuit was going to be toast the second Sora got a hold of it.

Sora stared at Naruto with such a look of disgust and disdain that would have made their classmate Sasuke proud.

"Okay I get it doesn't look good but I don't have anything else to wear." Naruto hated it when Sasuke gave him that look coming from Sora who was like a older sister to him was even worse.

Sora sighed. "Okay we can go to the store later and get you some new clothes. But for now lose the jacket at least there will be less orange."

Naruto unzipped his jacket and threw onto the bed. He was now wearing a black t-shirt with the orange pants, and blue ninja sandals.

"Well at least that's a little bit better than before," Sora commented.

Naruto cheered. "Alright there's still time to have some ramen before we head over to the academy and pass the exam."

As he started to open one of the cabinets to get a ramen cup, Sora grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him away.

"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you its bad to nothing but ramen, I made breakfast anyway." Sora dragged her friend over to the table, there was a bowl of rice porridge sitting there still warm.

"But I wanted ramen," Naruto started whining just as Sora knew he would. This had been the routine for the past six years ever since Sora first moved to the village.

Naruto decided to just sit down and eat the rice porridge it would make his life easier. As he started to eat Sora pulled out a scroll to get in a little last minute studying. As he was eating he though about how he and Sora had met and become the best of friends.

Sora had become his best friend she had always been there for him. When the villagers had started to call her a demon for hanging out with him, he expected her to turn on him like every other kid. But she didn't. She just swearing at them to shut the hell up and that they didn't know anything, the villagers would just stare in shock and Sora would drag him somewhere else.

Over the years the two had become such good friends that you rarely saw one without the other. Many people when they first saw the two friends always assumed they were brother and sister. Some of the villagers swore the pair were twins because of their identical hair and eye color. Naruto and Sora also had similar personalities although Sora was much calmer than her friend and more serious.

Sora had helped him pull of some of his best pranks including the painting of the Hokage monument. The best part was that she got pictures of almost all of his pranks to help remember them. She loved to take pictures of everything and put it into a scrap book.

Sora never said much about her adopted family she would share stories but Naruto still did not who exactly they were. Before Sora had moved to the village they had given her a camera and told her to take lots of pictures. Sora took tons of pictures with it. She brought her camera everywhere unless it was a field exercise at the academy.

The scrapbooks were always fun to look at, Sora was a really good photographer. Sora had pictures of everyone doing pretty much anything it had gotten her some blackmail that had allowed the pair to get away with a bunch of their larger pranks.

Sora hadn't changed much over the past six years. She still wore a sky blue t-shirt with the navy blue pants with the matching goggles, and ninja sandals. She wore the goggles everywhere to hide her spit pupils that tended to freak people out. No one at the academy had seen her without them and they had called her goggle girl until she shut them up. Her bright blonde hair was still held in a high pony tail that now reached down to her shoulders. Over the years she had gotten a bit taller but she was still short, her tail had gotten longer and more powerful as well.

Sora was ranked top in the class with Taijutsu for the girls, mostly because of her greater speed and strength and tail that her bloodline gave her. Everyone always forgot about the tail in the middle of the spars at the academy and Sora made sure to use that advantage. Naruto was ranked pretty high in the class for taijustu but not as high as Sora. Although that was probably because most of the girls in the class were fan girls more interested in Sasuke than training. In truth the only girls that gave Sora any trouble in the spars were Hinata and Ino.

Sora was ranked at the bottom of the class with Naruto for jutsu use. Sora had told him that it was because they both had to much chakra and not enough control so they overloaded the jutsus. He wasn't sure if this was true or not but Sora was almost always right except when it came to the question of what was better ramen or barbecue.

Sora's adopted family had given her scrolls on chakra control because they knew Sora had to much chakra. Even with the scrolls on control exercises they still had a great deal of trouble with the simplest jutsu.

Sora usually got high B or low A scores on tests. All the studying that Sora made him do drove him crazy he hated to sit still for any length of time, but it was probably thanks to her that he wasn't at the very bottom of the class. He still got high C's or low B's but it was still but it was still better than what he would have gotten on his own.

"You done yet," Sora rolled the scroll up and put it down on the table looking at him.

"Yeah hold on a sec," Naruto dumped the bowl in the sink. "Alright lets go pass this test, it'll be a piece of cake," Naruto yelled ready to finally become a ninja.

Sora shook her head at her friends antics as she followed him out of the apartment. She prayed that they would pass the test this time, as long as the jutsu wasn't the Bunshin no jutsu (clone jutsu) they would be fine.

They arrived at the academy about fifteen minutes before the test started and sat down to wait. Naruto spent the extra time trying once again to try and ask Sakura out on a date only to have his head bashed in. Sora shook her head she couldn't stand Sakura they couldn't talk to each other without getting into a fight over something.

"You know Naruto I will never understand why on earth you love Sakura so much. Sakura only cares about Sasuke, she could care less about learning to be a ninja, all she does is insult and hit you. She thinks she's better than everyone else because of her test scores which will not help her in real life.

"Don't talk about Sakura-chan that way Sora she's the best," Naruto did his best to defend his crush from his friends intense dislike.

Sora rolled her eyes at Naruto "really Naruto you know I can't stand her I've never have been able to." Before Naruto could respond they heard Iruka-sensei call for order.

Iruka was of average height he had brown hair held in high ponytail, He wore hitai-ate as a headband. He wore the standard Konaha ninja outfit, that being navy pants with matching long sleeve shirt under a green flak vest. The shirt had a red swirl on each shoulder. He also had a large scar across the bridge of his nose.

"Alright everyone quite down so we can start the exam," Iruka looked around the room to make sure that he had everyone's attention. "Alright Mizuki can you please pass out the exams."

Mizuki wore them same uniform as Iruka except he wore his hitai-ate over his hair which was silver.

"Of course," Mizuki-sensei placed the exams face down on everyone's desk before returning to the front of the room.

"Alright you have forty-five minutes to finish your exam when you are done please pass your test to either myself or Mizuki. Anyone one caught cheating will automatically fail," Iruka glanced around the room to make sure that everyone understood. "Alright then you may start."

It took Sora about a half hour to complete the exam. After she brought her paper up to Iruka-sensei she sat back down she looked to see who was already done. By this time most of the class was done, Sakura had been the first one done with her exam as usual Sora thought.

"Alright now we're ready to move onto the next part of the exam everyone please follow me outside," Iruka led the class outside to the small area outside that had targets set up.

So far so good Sora thought seeing Naruto manage hit all the targets with the ten kunai allowed for the test. All that's left now is the jutsu test and if we pass that we'll finally pass the exam if not well I'll worry about that if it comes to that. Everyone else in the class seemed to be doing well too.

There was a lunch break before the last part of the exam that Sora supposed was so the students would have plenty of energy to pass the jutsu portion of the exam. Sora looked over at Naruto he was using the lunch break to pull pranks that he might not get the chance to play again after they passed the exam. Sora sighed, Naruto was so positive that they would have to problem getting through the exam with the study and practice they had done. She just had a bad feeling about the next part of the exam and she just couldn't shake it off.

Sora snapped out of he thoughts as the bell rang announcing the end of the break. Before she had a chance to do anything more stand up Naruto had grabbed her hand and dragged her back into the classroom. Sora had to laugh at the irony of the situation usually she was the one dragging Naruto to class so he wouldn't cut class.

"Alright the final part of the exam will be on the Bunshin no jutsu," Iruka announced he was surprised to her a cry of no that's my worst jutsu and a loud thud. He looked for the source of the noise and saw Naruto in a panic and Sora with her head face down on the desk which is where the thud probably originated. Iruka shook his head "when I call you name please come into the testing room."

Naruto watched his class mates enter the testing room and then come out one by one wearing their brand new hitai-ate.

"Ryuu Sora," Naruto head jerked up as he watched his friend get up and enter the classroom he wished her good luck.

Sora performed the hand signs for the jutsu while trying to channel the smallest amount of chakra she could into the jutsu. There was a puff of smoke and standing there were three clones that looked like they were going to die any second. One of the clones was barely managing to stand until its legs gave out and it dropped to the ground and disappeared a poof of smoke.

Iruka had a sad look on his face, "I'm sorry Sora but I'm afraid that I can't pass you.

"Well Iruka she did manage to create three clones we could pass her," Sora got hopeful at Mizuki's words even though she knew that Iruka-sensei wouldn't pass her without three passable clones.

So she wasn't surprised at his next words, "I'm sorry Sora but we can't pass you."

"Its fine Iruka-sensei I understand I'll just have to get the Bunshin no jutsu down for next year," Iruka watched sadly as Sora flashed him a bright smile before walking out of the room.

Naruto looked up hopefully as he saw Sora walking out of the testing room with a small smile on her face as she walked over to Naruto. Naruto saw right through the smile like the mask it was and saw sadness in his best friends body language.

"You didn't pass then," but Naruto already knew the answer to his question though and it made him even more nervous about the exam. If Sora didn't manage the jutsu then there was no way he would pass.

"Hey Naruto don't get freaked out you'll be fine I know you can do it," Sora did her best to calm her friend down.

"But your better at the Bunshin no jutsu than me and you didn't pass," Naruto said as he watched Sasuke walked out of the testing room with his hiatai-atae.

"Uzumaki Naruto," He got up as his name was called the blood pounding in his ears.

"Good luck Naruto, you can do it just remember to put the smallest amount of chakra you can into the jutsu," Sora called as she watched him walk into the room praying that he passed.

Sora got more anxious as the minutes went by when she didn't hear a cry of triumph from Naruto. While her hearing was powerful she still couldn't hear anything other than the loudest sounds coming from the room over the noise of the rest of the class celebrating.

Sora held her breath as she saw the door open praying for all she was worth. Naruto deserved that hitai-ate she could live with another year at the academy if it meant that he could pass. But she only had to see his face for a second to realize that once again they had both failed the exam.

She walked over to him knowing there was nothing she could do to cheer him up but she still had to try, "hey Naruto don't worry about it we'll pass next year."

"Sorry Sora but I just want to be alone for a while okay," Naruto knew Sora would give him the space he needed, he knew she wanted to make him feel better but he just needed to be alone for a while.

"Alright you sure if you need me I'll be at our training spot," the look on Naruto face was sad but if you looked in his eyes you could see the true level of his devastation at failing the test for the third time.

Sora waved bye to her friend thinking of the injustice of it all. Naruto tried so hard but things never happened worked in his favor. He had never gotten a chance to know what it felt like to have a family or even knowing who his family was. Even worse was the fact that everyone of adults couldn't stand the sight of him constantly calling him a demon for no good reason.

At least I know why people call me a demon they see my tail and freak out and then once they see my eyes its like that's proof I'm a demon. Sora started to get angry just thinking about this always made her angry, Naruto was the little brother she never had. Sora sighed and let her anger fade away there was no point to being angry over something you had no control over.

She sat down a tree branch over looking the river at their training area. It was a great training area but it was also a great place to think. They had found the spot three years ago, she and Naruto had been taking a break to just have some fun and had been playing tag near the other training grounds. They had stumbled upon the spot completely by mistake but had found it to be quiet and private. It was surrounded by the woods and on the other side of the small river was a rocky area that had a small cliff that was perfect for diving into the river. The middle of the area had a grassy area that was great for sparring.

Sora couldn't help but wonder what Naruto was doing and where he was. She and Naruto both had spots they liked to go to think but where hers were it was quiet and private, many of Naruto's were where he could watch the village and everyone go by. She hated to see her friend just sitting there watching everyone it just made him feel worse and more alone in the world.

She felt determination fill her she would make sure that Naruto accomplished his dream, if only to see the looks on the faces of the villagers when Naruto proved them dead wrong about everything they had ever said about him. I have to train and become stronger I may not have a dream to become Hokage like Naruto, but I want to be able grow strong enough to help people and make a difference in their lives. Tsunade and Shizune changed my life for the better and gave me a chance I want to give others that chance to achieve their dreams.

Sora looked out over the river and felt peace even though she had failed the exam she had a goal to work toward with her best friend and that was all she needed to be happy.

* * *

**Alright scene change lets leave Sora to her thoughts for now and come back to Naruto. **

Naruto had watched Sora leave glad she had let him be alone, he walked over to sit in the swing outside of the academy to watch all the other kids be congratulated by their families. He knew he was only hurting himself as he watched but it was a habit he had always had before he met Sora.

She had helped to fill the void in his heart she was the big sister that always helped him when he needed but didn't miss a chance to tease him. The only other people who even cared about him were old man Hokage, Iruka, Teuchi, and Ayame but they weren't always there for him like Sora. Although it wasn't their fault he knew that if they could they would spend more time with him.

Naruto was distracted from his thoughts by Mizuki-sensei's appearance.

"Hey Naruto come with me I have to talk with you about something important," Naruto looked up in surprise Mizuki-sensei didn't usually talk to him it was always Iruka who helped him when Sora couldn't.

Naruto just shrugged and followed Mizuki to a roof top to talk.

"Hey Naruto I know your upset about Iruka failing you but he has his reasons. He doesn't want to see you get hurt, he's an orphan too and your like family to him," Mizuki said.

"But we worked so hard to graduate this year and now we have to go through another year at the academy," Naruto was upset at the thought of another year full of book learning he was ready to learn some cool knew jutsus.

"Well alright then I'm going to have to let you in on a little secret," Mizuki said looking at Naruto out of the corner of his eye to gauge his reaction.

"A secret?" Naruto looked at Mizuki in confusion wondering what the secret could possibly be.

"You still have a chance to graduate this year, there is a second top secret exam that is rarely used so hardly anyone knows about it," Mizuki saw Naruto's eyes grow wide hopeful at his words and had to suppress a grin this was to easy.

"What do I have to do, I'll do anything if it means I can pass," Naruto declared jumping up ready to prove himself.

"Alright then Naruto I need you to think of this as a mission. In order to pass you have to capture the scroll that we have placed in the Hokage tower and disguised as the forbidden scroll. You will have to sneak past everyone in the tower as they have been ordered to treat you as an enemy. Once you have obtained the scroll you need to find a safe location and you have until I find you to master one jutsu from the scroll." Mizuki saw the gleam in Naruto's eyes and asked if he had any questions.

"Why is the scroll disguised as the forbidden scroll," Naruto asked.

"It was made to make it more like a real mission where you may be told to capture a scroll with important information for the village," Mizuki answered.

"So if I can get the scroll and learn a jutsu out of it then I'll graduate," Naruto couldn't believe his luck he still had a chance to graduate.

"Yep that's all you have to do to pass," Mizuki replied.

"Can Sora take this test too, I want to be able to pass with her," Naruto asked his voice pleading.

Mizuki pretended to think about, but inside he was panicking he couldn't risk involving anyone else besides unlike Naruto Sora wasn't so gullible and stupid. He had to think of a good reason why Sora couldn't take the test too. Mizuki felt inspiration hit him why not let the girl take part as well, then after they had stolen the scroll he could kill the boy and bring Sora to Orochimaru. He was always looking for new experimental subjects and he bet Orochimaru would love to study the girl's bloodline.

"Alright then Naruto if you want Sora to take this test to then you better go find her and explain it to her. Make sure you explain in private this test is supposed to be top secret," As long as the brat didn't get himself caught then his plan would go perfectly and by the morning he would be gone with the scroll and the demon would be dead at last.

"Alright thanks Mizuki-sensei," Naruto yelled jumping to his feet and running to find Sora as fast as he could. Mizuki just smirked as the demon brat ran off setting his plan in motion.

* * *

"Wait you mean we still have a chance to graduate with everyone else," Sora couldn't believe her ears they still had a chance to pass. The little voice in the back of her head was whispering that something was wrong, but she brushed it aside Mizuki-sensei may not like us but he wouldn't lie.

"Yeah isn't it awesome all that hard work must have paid off," Naruto was still jumping around an hour later. Sora had never seen him so hyper and pumped before, well unless you count that one time he had eaten a bowl of ramen that she had tripped and dropped an entire bowl of sugar into. She shuddered just thinking that gave her goose bumps it one of the scariest things she had ever seen, including the time Tsunade had realized someone was peeping on them at the hot springs.

"Alright to pass this test we'll have to make a plan to get into the tower and get the scroll," Sora was determined for them to pass the test this time around.

"Ah come on Sora we'll be fine what are you worrying about," Naruto asked his friend.

"Your right I am worrying to much but we had better bring some prank supplies incase something happens and we need a distraction," Sora was trying to think of anything else that might help them sneak into the tower.

"Alright lets go get the supplies we'll need, to start of with we have to get you some new clothes," she mentally counted to three in her head and right on queue Naruto started to complain.

"Ah man do we have to these clothes are fine," Naruto hated it when Sora dragged him off to go get new clothes it wasn't something she did often but it still sucked.

"No Naruto it can't wait if we're going to pull this off they we need to get you something to wear that's not bright orange," there was no way Naruto was getting out of this.

"Fine but only if we get all you can eat ramen afterwards," Naruto said pouting.

"No way Naruto I can't afford bringing you for all you can eat ramen. How about we go have all you can eat after we pass this test and become ninja," Sora knew they would pass the test if only so Naruto could get that ramen.

"Okay lets go I'm so ready for this," Naruto yelled pumping his fist into the air.

Sora just shook her head at Naruto's antics and led the way to the closest store. They spent about an hour looking through different stores before Sora found the perfect outfit for Naruto.

"Hey Naruto check this one out I think you'll like it, Sora called him over to her.

It was a black jacket that was short sleeved with an orange stripe down the side, and a matching pair of black pants that also had a orange stripe down the leg. Sora had also grabbed an orange shirt for him to wear under the jacket, and pair of black sandals.

"Hey this cool, I'm glad there's still some orange," Naruto commented as Sora shoved him in the direction of the changing rooms.

Naruto came out a few minutes later in his new outfit. "Oh man that is such much better than the one you bought," Sora said sighing in relief.

Sora turned around and grabbed some extra jackets and pants for Naruto as he changed back into his clothes. As they were walking over to the counter to pay for the clothes Sora stopped and turned to look at a rack to their right. She shoved the clothes into Naruto arms and went to take a look at the outfit.

It was a tight fitting sky blue vest that caught her attention ,Sora grabbed it along with a fishnet shirt and a pair of navy Capri pants and went to try it on. She came out a few minutes later wearing the shirt and vest, the fishnets sleeves ended just above Sora's elbow. She couldn't try on the pants though they her size so they should fit.

"Hey that looks cool you gonna get it Sora," Naruto asked.

"Yeah I'm gonna get it I like it," Sora replied grabbing some extra copies of the outfit. They paid for their new clothes and left to go plan and gather more supplies.

"Dang it that was close way to close I thought jiji would have gone home by now. Good thing I got him with Oiroke no jutsu (sexy jutsu) before he could catch us right Sora," Naruto said completely unaware that his head was about three seconds from being punched in.

"Naruto I told you not to use that jutsu again unless you had a death wish," Sora said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Well it worked didn't how else would we have gotten past jiji without being caught," Naruto answered praying she would let him get away with it this time.

"Alright I guess I can let you off the hook this time, we better go grab that scroll and get outta here before jiji wakes up," Sora said knowing that her friend's stupid jutsu was the only thing that had kept them from being caught.

Before they got more than a foot away Sora stopped. "Hey Sora what's wrong why'd you stop," Naruto asked.

"'Cause I just got a great idea," Sora said as she pulled out her camera and took a couple of pictures of the Hokage passed out on the floor with a massive nosebleed.

"I am so going to keep these pictures," Sora said giving Naruto a massive grin. As they walked into the room that held the scroll that was their target.

"Alright lets grab it and go to our training spot to master one of these jutsus," Sora said she slung the scroll over her shoulder and they ran out of the tower to finish the last part of the test.

Once they reached their private secret training area they sat down to read the scroll. "Oh man the first jutsu is _Kage Bunshin no jutsu _(shadow clone jutsu) I suck at _Bunshins_," Naruto moaned as he looked at the scroll.

"Cheer up Naruto the scroll says that this Bunshin uses tons of chakra, and that it makes solid clones that are perfect copies that can also use jutsus. This is the perfect Bunshin technique for us we can't use the regular one cause we always overload it."

"Awesome lets start practicing before Mizuki-sensei finds us," Naruto yelled.

As they were practicing the rest of the village was in total uproar after it had been discovered that Naruto and Sora had stolen the scroll of sealing. The Hokage had sent out ninja to search for Naruto and Sora and retrieve them along with the scroll. Iruka had headed straight for Naruto and Sora's training area knowing that if they weren't anywhere else that is where they would be.

As he arrived he saw Naruto and Sora lying on the ground exhausted with the scroll slung over Naruto's back.

"I finally caught you two. What were you both thinking stealing the scroll of sealing," Iruka asked the pair.

"What do you mean Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei told me that if we got the scroll and were able to learn a jutsu from it that we could graduate," Naruto told a very confused Iruka.

Iruka had a stunned look on his face he couldn't believe that Mizuki would do something like this. But before he had a chance to think any farther he had to shove Naruto and Sora out of the way of a shower of kunais.

Naruto and Sora were frozen in shock as they saw their sensei pinned to a tree with multiple kunais.

"Ha I can't you two were stupid enough to believe that there was a second test," Mizuki said laughing at the stunned looks on there faces. "Now hand the scroll over to me and I might just let the both of you live."

"No matter what you don't let Mizuki get the scroll it contains important secrets known only to the village," Iruka cried out to the pair as he yanked a kunai out of his leg.

"Just give me the scroll Naruto you have no need to protect the secrets of a village that has been lying to you your entire life," Mizuki told the boy.

"What are you talking about," Naruto asked confused.

"No don't tell him its forbidden," Iruka yelled desperate to stop Mizuki.

"Well haven't you ever wondered why the entire village hates you for just being alive," Mizuki asked Naruto knowing that he now had the boy's full attention.

Naruto and Sora were both frozen in shock. What had the village been hiding all these years?

"Why do they all hate me, I've never done anything them," Naruto asked looking at Mizuki in confusion.

"Never done anything to them ha that's a laugh, you only killed hundreds of people before the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside of you, where it completely took control of your body," Mizuki said with a laugh.

Naruto eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head any second at this news. Sora's eyes also looked like they were going to pop but her mind was racing a hundred miles an hour at this new information. Well I suppose this explains why Naruto has always smelled a little bit like a fox Sora thought.

"No your lying," Naruto yelled but in his heart he knew Mizuki was telling the truth.

"Just hand the scroll over and maybe I'll kill you and put you out of your misery. Its not like anyone would miss the demon brat," Mizuki called out to Naruto completely ignoring Sora while Iruka was yanking out the kunais to free up his movement.

Naruto took a step away from Mizuki before he braced himself. "No your lying people to care about me there's Sora, jiji, Teuchi, and Ayame."

"If they really cared about you like you said then why would they lie to you all these years I'm sure you asked them why everyone hates your guts," Mizuki replied enjoying the look of doubt on Naruto's face.

"Just shut the hell up already, I do care about Naruto he's the little brother I never had, and I'm sure jiji had his reasons for not saying anything. So just shut the hell up already," Sora yelled stepping in front of Naruto she couldn't stand seeing anyone hurt him.

"Ah that's so sweet the other resident demon loves the fox demon," Mizuki called out mockingly to Sora.

Sora let out a snarl and bared her teeth at her former sensei, the action was made even more intimidating by the fact the Sora's teeth were all sharper and more pointed than normal.

Mizuki however had enough and decided that it was time to kill them and get the scroll so he had a chance to escape before the ANBU arrived. He released one of the massive shurikens on his back and twirled it in his hand before he released it at Naruto and Sora.

The pair froze not sure what to do, unused to being under fire as they were. Iruka tackled the pair out of the way saving them from the shuriken but taking the hit himself.

Naruto and Sora stared at their sensei in shock. They had always know Iruka cared about everyone in the class including themselves. Iruka had been the only sensei who had ever offered to help them if they had trouble. He had also been one of the few people they could go to for help about anything.

"Why?" Naruto asked Iruka stunned.

"Because I care about you, I never want to see anything happen to you. You have both already been through enough in your lives and that's something no one should have to go through. I should have been there for you more often," Iruka told the them praying that they would listen.

"Ha Iruka is only trying to trick you so he can get his hands on the scroll so he can use it for himself," Mizuki called out.

Naruto didn't know what to do he was so confused. He just needed to get away from them so he could think. With those thoughts in his mind Naruto took off running at his top speed out of the clearing and into the woods without a backwards glance.

"Naruto!" Sora and Iruka yelled in unison watching him take off into the woods. Sora ran after Naruto while Iruka yanked the massive shuriken out of his back.

"You saw his eyes didn't you those were the eyes of a demon, Naruto is going to take the scroll and use it to take revenge on village," Mizuki said laughing as he jumped down from the branch he had been standing on.

"Shut up Naruto isn't like that," Iruka yelled hurling the shuriken at Mizuki. The shuriken came within an inch of Mizuki but he simply stepped to the side completely avoiding it.

"I'll be back for you after I have retrieved the scroll," Mizuki called as he launched himself into the woods after Naruto and Sora. Iruka stood and went after Mizuki determined to stop him at any cost.

* * *

Iruka had finally caught up to Naruto and they were currently running through the forest.

"Naruto everything Mizuki said was a lie. Give me the scroll Mizuki is coming after you to take it," Iruka shouted at Naruto who was running parallel to him in the trees.

Naruto didn't say anything but he launched himself of a branch and tackled Iruka into a clearing.

"How did you know I wasn't Iruka," Mizuki said as he was covered a puff of smoke as he dropped his _henge_ (transformation jutsu) to reveal himself once more.

"Because I'm Iruka," Naruto said as he stumbled back into a tree and released his own _henge_ (transformation jutsu) to reveal himself as Iruka.

"You're a fool Iruka why are you protecting the demon when he's the one that killed your entire family.

"I don't care your not going to get your hands on that scroll," Iruka replied.

"As if you can stop me. Naruto is just like me," Mizuki told Iruka.

"What do you mean by that," Iruka asked looking at Mizuki. Neither of the shinobi were aware that Sora and Naruto were hiding just behind a tree and could hear every word that was said.

"He wants the scroll for his own power and vengeance, that's how all beasts are. He'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything," Mizuki answered.

"Your right," Iruka answered.

Naruto gasped and clenched the scroll tighter to himself while Sora hugged him.

"That is how beasts are but that's not who Naruto is. He's one of a kind he works hard and puts his whole heart into it. Yeah he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him for it, but his suffering only makes him stronger, that's what separates him from being a beast. So your wrong he's nothing like the Kyuubi, he's Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha." Iruka told Mizuki no longer caring what happened to himself he knew what he said was the truth.

As Naruto heard Iruka's words he couldn't help the tears that started to flow down his face. Sora couldn't help but smile, without even knowing they were there Iruka had said the words that Naruto had needed to hear.

Mizuki's eye started to twitch, "Huh you really believe that drivel well Iruka I was planning on saving you for later but I changed my mind. Your finished!"

Mizuki unhooked his last shuriken and charged toward Iruka as he started to spin it in his hand. Before he had a chance to release the shuriken Naruto jumped out from behind the tree and tackled Mizuki causing the shuriken to go spinning into the trees tearing through branches.

Sora had jumped out of the trees and was standing at Naruto's side as they watched Mizuki climb back to his feet.

"Not bad for a little punk," Mizuki said as he got up.

"If you ever touch our sensei again we'll kill you," Naruto and Sora said in perfect unison as they glared at Mizuki.

"Ha I'd like to see you try, I can destroy you both with a single move," Mizuki boasted.

"Take your best shot fool, we'll give it back to you a thousand fold," Naruto said he dropped the scroll to the ground resting one hand on top of it.

"Lets see you try show me what you demons can do," Mizuki cried as he charged at Naruto and Sora.

"_Kage Bunshin no jutsu_ (shadow clone jutsu)," Naruto and Sora yelled as they put their hands into a cross seal. Iruka and Mizuki could only stare in shock at the hundreds of Naruto and Sora clones there had to be at least three hundred of them.

'They managed to make not just one but hundreds of _Kage Bunshins_. That's an extremely difficult technique, I've never seen anyone make this many _Kage Bunshins_ but they both are able to.' Iruka thought as he watched Sora and Naruto along with the clones with a proud smile on his face.

Mizuki stumbled backwards in shock as he swung his head around to see all the clones who were taunting him at his look of shock. Mizuki only had time to scream once before the clones were on him pummeling him into a bloody pulp.

"Guess I over did sorry Iruka-sensei," Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"He deserved every single punch and kick he got," Sora said as soon as they had finished pummeling Mizuki, Sora had rushed over to check Iruka's wounds.

"I'm fine Sora I've had worse. Alright both of you stand in front of me and close your eyes," Iruka told them.

Sora and Naruto looked at each other confused but did as they were told. Sora heard Iruka fumbling with something until she felt him tie something on her forehead.

"Alright open your eyes," Sora and Naruto looked at him confused until they saw him holding Naruto's goggles.

"Congratulations you graduate," Iruka said just as they realized he had given them both a hitai-ate.

They were both frozen in shock. Sora was the first to react she looked at Naruto along with Iruka. They were both shocked to see the his face twisting between a frown and a smile, they had both thought he would be yelling and jumping up and down yelling that he was finally a shinobi.

Then Naruto tackled Iruka in a hug yelling his thanks. Sora joined him although a little more mindful of his wounds than her friend.

Iruka couldn't help but think of how proud he was of the two they had overcome so much and made the first step in their career. Although he would make sure they knew about the dangers of the shinobi lifestyle, but he would break that news to them later maybe over some celebratory ramen.

**AN: I know what I want to do for chapter 4 so I will try to have it finished in a month. But I make no promises I'm a horrible procrastinator. I will try however.**

**Okay people please leave a review they really make my day.**


End file.
